To further characterize and model the ionic conductance mechanisms responsible for excitation in nerve membrances. The voltage clamp continues to be our main experimental tool. We use a computer to run experiments and store data in a digital form for convenient recall and comparison with computations from a variety of mathematical models for the membrane conductances. Impulse propagation is being studied not only in axons but also in non homogeneous situations.